thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quarantine (Welfare)
Synopsis Tensions rise as Devil's Point's residents are trapped in their homes. Plot Lex and the others are driving around town to find survivors, not finding any. Lex sees a group of walkers and he swirves into a tree. Everyone jumps out and watch as walkers get closer. A gunshot is heard and everyone looks to see Autumn shooting the walkers. She yells "Come on!" and they run to the Munroe home. Ali says they can't let people in anymore. Mandy tells him not to tell her how to run her home. "I will let anyone in if it means I'm saving people." Lex and the others knock on the door and beg to be let in. Taylor recognizes a few voices and yells, "Well? Let 'em in!" Mandy walks over to open the door but Ali grabs her, saying no. Charlie runs to open the door, letting everyone in before closing it on walkers. Ali groans and says, "Oh, great, more people." Charlie and Mandy both tell him to shut up. Mandy asks what's going on around town. Lex says her son was right. Nick asks what they're going to do. Autumn says there has to be a way out. Lex tells everyone to be quiet. He says they should all lay low until the government takes care of this. "But what if they can't?" Brady asks. Lex tells him not to say that. "No, he's right." Taylor says, saying the government would only focus on the president. Autumn walks to Charlie and asks how he's doing. He says he's fine. She says all of this is crazy and he agrees. "Did you kill any?" She asks. He looks at her, nodding. She said it's scary the first time but after a while, "It feels good." Riley and Brady are in the kitchen looking for food when Riley sees a walker. He taps Brady's shoulder and they sneak out. Brady picks up a small stone and tosses it at the walker's head. As the boys laugh, another walker comes behind them. Riley hears it and he turns, screaming. He backs up and is pushed down by the other walker. Cara runs to the door and screams, running to help her brother. She pushes the walker but is grabbed by another. Barbie runs out and grabs a screw driver. She runs to the walker that has Cara and stabs it in the back of the head. She pushes Riley away and stabs the next one in the face. Cara grabs a brick and hits the walker holding Brady. They all run inside, closing the door on a walker arm. Noah says they're surrounded. Lex tells everyone to get upstairs now. Cara and Barbie let go of the door and bolt for the stairs, walkers getting in. Lex runs up last and they all put up a barrier of chairs. Autumn looks around before gasping, pointing at the window. "We can crawl off the roof." She says before running for the window. Charlie chases after her and tries stopping her. She gets on but her hand slips and she stumbles down. She slips again and slips off the roof, grabbing a gutter. She hangs above walkers' hands and screams for help. Andrea tells Taylor and Brady to go in one of the rooms. "Don't open the door unless I tell you to." Taylor grabs a baseball bat and opens the window. "I'm going out." She says. She slides to the edge of the roof before grabbing the gutter and swinging on the porch. She then takes the bat and whacks a walker against the house. She jumps over the railing and hits another. Autumn slips and screams for help. Mandy screams the wall is breaking. The walkers stumble up. Lex shoots at them. Autumn's hands slip. Gunshots are heard everywhere. Autumn lands on the walker body, uninjured. Everyone in the house screams as the walkers are all killed. Royer congratulates his team and tells them to help the survivors. Lex comes down and asks who he is. They say they're from the national guard and they're making Devil's Point a safezone. The next day, the walls have been put up, national guard around every corner. New comers have begun showing up, too. Lex asks Royer why they're here, feeling like they're lying. Royer says he's very snoopy. Royer tells Abby to keep an eye on him. Co-Stars *Rey Hernandez as Mike Vasquez *Carla Crome as Enid Luvall *Toni French as Polk *Bobby Naderi as Williams Deaths *Many Devil's Point Residents. Category:Welfare Category:Episodes